Jerry's new job
by Lina Destin
Summary: Jerry leaves Whoop to teach the spies Science. And they try to put an end to it. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of Totally Spies

Chapter 1:

The spies were as usual laughing and giggling with each other after school.

"Hey you know what I've noticed?" Sam brings up.

"What Sammie?" Alex asks sipping her smoothie.

"Jerry hasn't whooped us all day!"

"Hey! I didn't even notice that. That is really weird." Clover says then narrows her eyes. "What is he up to now?"

"I don't know but who cares?!" Alex shouts at them. "Don't you guys want to enjoy the very first day of no whooping?"

Good point they agree and continue giggling about whatever they were talking about before.

The next day

At school the girls were at their lockers when they heard the intercom say: "Report to the science classroom at fifth period."

There were confused murmurs about the students. Science class was temporarily postponed due to the science teacher quitting her job in the middle of second quarter. She had found a newfound perspective for art.

"That's weird, they didn't tell us they hired a new teacher." Alex looks at her friends.

They shrug and walk into the classroom. Then they saw Jerry at the teachers desk and their mouths hung open.

"Oh, hello Sam, Alex and Clover." Jerry waves casually from his new desk.

The whole entire class period the girls stared in awe. When Jerry asked Sam what the definition for plutonium was she answered 1654. (A total Clover answer.)

At the end of class the three run up to Jerry.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Sam screams.

"Why aren't you at Whoop?!" Clover yells.

"Is this a real apple?" Alex asks fingering the apple he got today.

"Yes that's a real apple" Jerry answers.

"Yay" She starts munching on it while Alex and Sam glare at her.

Jerry changes the subject "Girls, I've decided to take on new things. I've always been fond of Science. And it's a joy to teach you. I'm especially glad to teach Clover since I've seen her recent report card." Clover chuckles nervously.

"So your not coming back to Whoop?" Sam questions. "No I'm afraid not, Have a good lunch" Jerry replies glancing at the clock.


	2. The replacements

I do not own any of Totally spies.

Sorry for the long wait! And a big thanks to Valkyrie Cain. (That was a mistake sorry I meant to put Clover)

Chapter 2:

The three girls rushed out of school when the last bell rang. They didn't have to ask where each other was going because they all knew they were going to the same place.

Clover kicked the doors open at Whoop. She was in front of the other two because she was the most frantic about this situation. Her popularity would decline if everyone knew she was buddy buddy with a teacher.

The three zoom to Jerry's office then freeze when they see someone else in his seat. He looked pretty young. No british accent, or sophisticated stare. He looked like you could see him at the mall only minus the tuxedo.

Clover obviously couldn't speak. Her face was twisted with confusion and frustration while she stared at him. So when he greeted them Sam ran up and explained. "We're Jerry's previous agents." She pauses. "Are you are new boss?"

"No actually I'm not your new boss."

The girls take a sigh of relief.

"You three don't work here anymore" he continues and they gape at him. "That's right Jerry has replaced you all too, said something about you all got easily aggravated whenever he whooped you."

Alex doesn't want to but asks anyway. "So who are our replacements?"

"Their on a mission right now, but I'm sure they'll love to meet you when you get back."

"And I'm sure we won't" Clover replies arrogantly. "Now,…" Her head was down. She swings it up and screams "GET OUT" pointing furiously at the door.

"Clover?!" Sam questions her.

Clover turns to look at Sam with narrow eyes. Sam understands and does something she never would have thought she would do. She kicks him straight in the face and he falls unconscious.

The three drag him out the door, Sam hiding her face, ashamed.

They lock his body out the room and the girls nearly tear his desk apart looking for something that would convince Jerry back to Whoop.

Well that's it for this chapter. I'm hoping to have the replacement spies confront Clover, Sam and Alex. Stay tuned.


	3. CATFIGHT!

I do not own any of Totally Spies

Before I start I always thank my reviewers for their support. So, thanks Valkyrie Cain.

Chapter 3:

"What are you looking for?" The three girls nearly jump out of their skin when they hear a voice behind them.

The totally spies were sprawled on the floor frozen while their replacements looked arrogantly down at them.

Sam, Alex and Clover jump up. "Who's business is it to know?" Clover asks then stops when she sees three teenage girls standing in front of them.

Sam steps forward. "Oh you guys must be our replacements, nice to meet you." As Sam reaches out her hand Clover slaps it back.

"Whoop doesn't need you here! We're fine on our own." Clover says leaning into her rivals face.

"Ooh, but you have got to tell me where you got those cute boots!" Alex says. Then finishes with "And then you leave and never come back again!"

Sam, Alex and Clover remember all the times when another spy has come in their way. They picture Alex quitting being a spy because she thought Brittney did it better. Then they picture them fighting with Pam, Alice and Crimson.

"We definitely do not need another wanna be spy getting in our way." Sam says as she nods her head at what she just saw in her mind.

(I'm sorry I'm getting into so much dialogue I haven't been able to describe the replacement spies.) They looked like three fashionistas Each with long beautiful hair. Alex's replacement had long black hair tied up in pigtails. She had a good tan, sharp cat looking eyes, and bangs. She had on a panda sweatshirt with a miniskirt and long brown boots. Sam's opposite had long auburn, curly locks. She had a lot of mascara and eye shadow. She was wearing a flowing green shirt and funky jeans. Clover's replacement looked more like a movie star than a runway model like Sam's. Her's of course had beautiful long, curly hair but was volumized to the max with hairspray. She had perfect legs which was supposed to be Clover's best quality. She wore a skimpy red dress with jewel encrusted heels. Another thing about them was that they were all a year older than the totally spies. So they made them look like immature little girls. They were gorgeous and Clover Alex and Sam were jealous.

"So, you girls think you're all that huh?" Clover's opposite pounces on Clover and the six start to tear each other apart like animals.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF PETE IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" The girls turn towards the door and see Jerry in the doorway dropping his jaw.

"I just came in here to get the last of my stuff and I walk into a catfight?" He continues.

The six stand up all with tattered clothing and scratches all over their face. They stare not knowing how to answer him in a way that wouldn't get them in trouble.

I thought I would end it here just to play with some minds. Hee Hee.


	4. Jerry's refusal

I do not own any of Totally spies

Before I start I always thank my reviewers for their support. So, thanks again Val.

Chapter 4:

To Jerry's surprise Clover, Sam and Alex all zoomed to him and knelt crying at his feet.

"Please come back Jerr!" Clover pleads.

"Jerry, we need you back at Whoop." Sam says.

Jerry turns around to see the body lying down behind him. The man who took Jerry's place was starting to wake up. Everyone froze. (Well except the semiconscious guy of course)

He opens his eyes and asks "What's going on? What are all these people in my office?" He looks at the six spies and at their torn clothing and bloody marks on their faces. "Has there been an earthquake?" he suggests.

Sam hurriedly answers "You're dreaming. This isn't actually happening."

"I do feel a little woozy" he responds.

"Exactly" Sam's opposite helps her for the first time.

"Just go back to sleep now." Alex's replacement says.

He looks dizzily at everyone, then falls back asleep.

"Why was he unconscious in the first place?" Jerry asks.

"No time to explain" Clover says then grabs his arm and they all rush out of Whoop.

Soon everyone was in Whoop's parking lot. While the totally spies were panting, their replacements started to speak. "See you soon" They chant together and run into a car to drive away.

The weather started to drizzle and Sam turns to Jerry. "Do you see how badly we need you back?"

"Yes, I see that" Jerry admits. The girls gasp, he's coming back!

"But I'm not coming back." He explains.

The three girls bow their heads trying hard not to show their disappointment.

"I wish you would understand, I'm a science teacher and that's just the way it is." He finishes.

The girls sadly walk home without another word in the storming rain.

Aww. Boo hoo! I tried to make that last scene really dramatic. Hoped you liked. Bye for now!


	5. Jump off a bridge

I do not own any of Totally Spies

Before I start I always thank my reviewers for their support. So, thanks Valkyrie. But I have to disagree that I'm a better writer. (wink wink)

Chapter 5:

The three arrive at Clover's house. They stand in front of it staring, getting drenched. After a while of complete silence Clover turns and starts running to her right not knowing where she is going and not caring.

"Clover stop!" Sam screams after her and Sam and Alex start running after her. When Sam and Alex turn their fifth street corner they see Clover on the edge of the bridge getting ready to jump off.

Sam runs furiously up the bridge and when she gets to where Clover was standing Clover was in midair halfway down to the water.

Sam dives off and grabs Clover then grabs her claw gadget and shoots it up to catch on the bridge. Then Sam starts swinging Clover and her to the beginning of the bridge where they were supposed to land. The wire on the gadget breaks and once again Sam and Clover are falling one hundred feet per second. Good thing they were almost about to get onto the bridge when the wire broke, because to Sam's surprise someone grabs her wrist. Immediately Alex starts pulling them up onto the bridge. Once all three are safe on the cement of the bridge. Sam and Alex start panting wildly except for Clover who just sits there, staring blankly.

"WELL?! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF MISS SUICIDAL?!" Sam screams at Clover with so much anger you think she would explode.

"How could he do this to us?" Clover whispers still staring blankly. The three immediately hug each other and start sobbing.

"I can't believe Jerry would stop ruining our lives like that! It's just not like him." Alex says through sobbing.

"Excuse me, an officer says from behind them" They all jump in surprise. They thought they were alone. "We're here for an attempted suicide. This young lady did the right thing by alerting us." the officer continues pointing to a scared to death woman standing by her car.

Well, hoped you liked. That's the most action I've ever written so far.


	6. The mysterious letter

I do not own any of Totally Spies

Before I start I always thank my reviewers for their support. Uhh, Lithia Omen or Valkyrie Cain? You changed your pen name but still put luv Val. Anyways Clover didn't commit suicide, she attempted it, which is just as bad but still. (BTW I don't blame the women for calling the police, Clover almost committed suicide and you can't let that go unnoticed.)

Now, this song kind of fits in with the last chapter, anyway it's an awesome song so read it plz. I know it's long but read it anyway.

No one sits with him, he doesn't fit inBut we feel like we do when we make fun of himCause you want to belong do you go along?Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belongIt's not like you hate him or want him to dieBut maybe he goes home and thinks suicideOr he comes back to school with a gun at his sideAny kindness from you might have saved his life...Heroes are made when you make a choiceYou could be a heroHeroes do what's rightYou could be a heroYou might save a lifeYou could be a hero, You could join the fightFor what's right for what's right for what's rightNo one talks to her, she feels so aloneShe's in too much pain to survive on her ownThe hurt she can't handle overflows to a knifeShe writes on her arm, wants to give up her lifeEach day she goes on is a day that she is brave,Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,Each moment of courage her own life she savesWhen she throws the pills out a hero is madeHeroes are made when you make a choiceYou could be a heroHeroes do what's rightYou could be a heroYou might save a lifeYou could be a hero, You could join the fightFor what's right for what's right for what's rightNo one talks to him about how he livesHe thinks that the choices he makes are just hisDoesn't know he's a leader with the way he behavesAnd others will follow the choices he's madeHe lives on the edge, he's old enough to decideHis brother who wants to be him is just nineHe can do what he wants because it's his rightThe choices he makes change a nine year old's lifeYou could be a heroHeroes do what's rightYou could be a heroYou might save a lifeYou could be a hero, You could join the fightFor what's right for what's right for what's rightRapLittle Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutually harassedThis went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tearSo he walked through the door, grabbed a four four out of his father's dressing drawerAnd said I can't take life no moreAnd like that life can be lostBut this ain't even about thatAll of us just sat back and watched it happenThinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't about meThis is our problemThis is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyesInstead of doing the right thingIf we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselvesHow many lives would be saved, changed, rearrangedNow it's our time to pick a sideSo don't keep walkin' byNot wantin' to interveneCause you wanna exist and never be savedSo let's wake up and change the worldOur time is nowYou could be a heroHeroes do what's rightYou could be a heroYou might save a lifeYou could be a hero, You could join the fightFor what's right for what's right for what's right

- Hero (red pill remix) by Superchick

ONTO THE STORY:

Chapter 6:

Sam, Clover and Alex went off to jail with surprisingly little resistance. They went through the typical jail life, playing harmonicas and eating slop. They didn't mind. They didn't mind anything anymore.

Jerry even one day stopped by and left them cookies which they threw at the wall. They were so mad at him they didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

Then it happened. One night the girls while the girls were sleeping, someone came into the jail and slipped a message under the bars.

The next morning when the girls awoke (well when Sam awoke, the other two were cuddling each other one dreaming of candy one dreaming of boys.)

Anyways, Sam found the message and started reading it.

It read: _I know you three are formal spies, it's too bad things had to end up this way. I can stop it all. I have a mission for you. I've escaped out of this jail many, many times. There is a door that leads to solitary. The police bring prisoners down there every day and strap them to an electric chair. It is very dark. So they had to leave an open space for a window. But the window has three bars_ _all you have to do is use your laser lipstick and you can escape easily. But be careful, make sure that the prisoner guards aren't on duty. Once your out you can meet me at the old warehouse on the side of the empty lot next to the abandoned post office. I'll be waiting with a mission for you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Misslemon_

Sam studies the letter carefully. She then wakes the others and shows them the letter. They would escape tomorrow in the middle of the night.

If you can read this answer in a review: Who feles srory for the sieps?

Also any questions you might have I'll answer in the next chapter. Except for why don't they just leave right now because this chapter takes place in the middle of the night. I know it does, but their not prepared yet. They have to plan it out during the next day. 


	7. They meet the proffesor

I do not own any of Totally Spies

Ch 7:

Before I start I always thank my reviewers for their support. Thanks, Lithia Omen. (How do you know Dr. Misslemon is a woman?) P.S: Sorry everyone, if the song was hard to read. It was too long so I had to put it all in one paragraph.

Onto the story!:

The three spies walk down the dirt road, Sam having to bear Clover's complaints and Alex's singing.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea. I mean it's a mysterious message from a stranger with the title of Doctor. In movies that always signals bad tidings."

"Clover, chill we can handle ourselves we're professional agents we've taken care of the worst villains." Sam replies.

The girls kick the door open to reveal themselves at the entrance of the warehouse. A disheveled assistant falls out of his chair with a flurry of papers shooting into the air. He scurries to his feet. "I'm sorry, you shocked me with your entrance." He says warily.

"Yeah yeah where's your boss?" Clover replies rudely.

"Umm, his office is down the hallway." The assistant replies but when the girls start walking. He quickly stops them. "Don't! He doesn't like to be disturbed."

Sam hands him the crumpled message. "He sent us, I think he won't mind us consulting him."

"Oh, in that case. Let me lead you to his office." He replies staring at the message.

They walk down the hall and open the door without knocking. "Excuse me, you sent us?" Sam interrupts the man hurriedly scurrying his pen across some papers.

Then they hear a peculiar mumbled sound and then someone crashing into the door to the closet on Alex's right. Alex goes to open it but the Misslemon runs in front of her. "Don't open that! There's a uh… raving beast in there." The professor starts to smirk. "Caught him myself. Anyway, let's get onto business. For your mission, I'm sure you're excited about your first mission in a long time, you will go scuba diving. Umm, there is a pipe bomb you have to recover. Yeah, that's it. Here are your gadgets." He throws them the equipment and rushes them out the door. He slams the door and hears someone tearing up in the closet. "HA YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW!"

That was hard, I kept having writer's block. Notice that I have a lot of umms and uhhs, it's stupid writer's block. And if anyone wants me to continue putting songs up before each chapter please tell me. P.S: It's Friday the thirteenth! NO!


	8. A cheetah

I do not own any of Totally spies.

Ch 8:

Chapter eight! Woo hoo! That's really far, I'm excited. Thanks, Lithia Omen. I'm glad you think my story gets better all the time it's just it gets harder to write every new chapter. Oh well, I'll tough it out. I was worried about Friday the thirteenth because that usually brings bad luck and I am not a fan of bad luck. Especially since I get loads of it every Friday the thirteenth. But, it went pretty smoothly, thank God. I'm so sorry if I took too long updating this chapter. Please forgive me everyone!

Onto the story!:

"This is ridiculous." Alex says to exhausted Sam and Clover while they were waiting on top of a mountain for the helicopter. "I think we were set up."

"Seems so" Sam answers "It's been at least five hours since we defeated the villains in this hot dessert."

Back at the warehouse:

"You evil man! I can't believe you did this!" Doctor Misslemon rolled his eyes while his captive yammered on to him through the closet. "Those girls did nothing wrong to you and you just have this random idea to kill them."

"Hey it's your fault their even in this mess." Doctor Misslemon says remembering something. "If you hadn't of quit your job Gerald, they wouldn't be about to die five islands away from us on the east coast!"

Doctor Misslemon opened the closet door when he heard Jerry not respond for a while. "Isn't it?" He asks Jerry who was kneeling down with his hands tied.

"Yes.." He starts "it is" He bows his head, ashamed.

In the dessert:

The three girls were lying in the blazing hot sun for two more hours when Clover gets up. "This stupid jet is obviously never going to come!" She starts stomping away and then turns back around and states. "I'm walking home."

Sam and Alex just stare at their cuticles knowing she will be crying back to them any minute now. They were right but not in the way they expected.

"SAM ALEX THERE IS A BLOODTHIRSTY CHEETAH!" They stare at her in amazement. "It's after me! I think it's hiding right now." Sam and Alex look at each other and gulp.

Hope you liked. P.S: Do you think that cheetah was a coincidence? Especially since it is in the dessert? Sorry if I just gave too much away. I couldn't help myself.


	9. an escape

I do not own any of Totally spies

Thank you Lithia Omen. You mean Timothy as Tim Scam? LOL. Sorry but I've never heard of anyone calling him by his full name. I'm sorry I took soooo long to add this chapter. I was away for vacation. Speaking of vacation, why do you have school? I'm not going to go back to school until at least a couple full months. (maybe more, I really have no idea.) Bottom line, I'm not going, nor have I been to school in a long time.

Ch 9:

Before Sam and Alex could say anything Clover was off and running at super speed in the other direction. The two just looked at each other not knowing what to what to believe. Clover could have been delirious from the heat. Then the cheetah appears and they take off exactly how Clover did.

They eventually catch up with poor Clover who was panting and jogging at the same time. The two stop to pant also until they see the cheetah on their tails again.

Sam and Alex each grab Clover by the elbow and the they jump off the cliff in front of them. Sam and Alex set off their parachutes while Clover rests in their arms.

Back in civilization:

Doctor Misslemon (I'm picturing the doctor as Count Olaf if that helps your visualization any) was leaned back in his chair watching live footage of what the spies were doing at that very moment.

Jerry was slumped against the wall of the closet watching wide eyed behind him. _I have to save them. I have to get in the whoop jet and fly over there or else they'll get killed! But, I don't own the whoop jet anymore. And I have no idea where the girls are right now. _Jerry bows his head at his thoughts. Then lifts it up with narrow eyes. _I have to try! _He thinks with confidence.

He looks at the contents around him in the closed area. He finds an old whoop can of noxious gas. A slow smirk comes across his face.

Jerry opens the can and throws it under Doctor Misslemon's chair as he zooms out the door.

Doctor Misslemon turns around and says "Where are you going?" Then he falls unconscious.

Wow. Did you notice the only dialogue in that chapter was "Where are you going?" That's a weird accomplishment I guess.


	10. Jerry is off to save them

I do not own any of Totally spies

Thank you Lithia Omen. Geez, you thought he looked that scary? Well, actually now that I think about it he could pull off looking like Count Vladislaus. But I thought that Count Olaf's looks really suited him. Except not the crazy behavior, clothes and eye tattoos. I just pictured him in a white stained overcoat. That might be hard to imagine though. Oh, well just picture him however you want. I guess I kinda rambled on, sorry.

P.S: Yes, Jim Carry is hilarious. And Liam Aiken and Emily Browning are good actors too.

Ch 10:

Jerry rushes into Whoop nearly knocking everyone over in haste to rescue his previous agents.

He skids to a stop when he reaches the door leading outside where the whoop jet was parked on a platform.

He opens the door and sees the whoop jet was a few inches off the ground about to take off.

Jerry didn't even have seconds to spare. Without thinking he jumped as high as he could and grabbed onto the long rectangular step just below the door inside. He flipped himself so he was standing awkwardly on the step. He whispered to himself "for the girls, for the girls" the whole time while he made his courageous and dangerous journey into the flying vehicle.

He swung open the door and leaped in. He pushed off the frightened Clover replacement and jumped into the drivers seat. (Probably the rudest thing he has done in his life.) 

"Sorry girls, no time to explain." He mumbles under his breath. Then he turns on the GPS to try to figure out where in the world Carmen Sandiego was (I just had to get that out of my system, let's try that over) Then he turns on the GPS to try to figure out where in the world Sam, Alex and Clover are.

"Man, there are about a thousand different desserts on planet earth! And I don't want to try the one nearest here by chance." He reasons. Jerry slams his fist onto the control panel in frustration. He had no idea how to get to them in time. Then he remembers something. The girls had to have a locator micro chip implanted in one of their teeth. They did this when they first started working at whoop so that just in case if they became double agents whoop would know where they were at all times.

"THAT'S IT!" Jerry screams in celebration. He slams his hand onto his forehead "but what was the code?"

Alex's replacement speaks up. "I don't know if this will help, but Alex had the word SAC written in permanent marker on one of her panda key chains."

"Of course! SAC - Sam, Alex, Clover!" Jerry says. Then he looks at the girl responsible for achievement. _Maybe they aren't so bad. _Jerry thinks to himself with a smile. Then he asks for the girl's gadget pack, finds the secret code submitter, plugs it into the GPS and types in SAC.

It turns out the girls were on a remote island not too far from where the jet was hovering. 

He thrusts the gear shift forward and they are off. It's not too long till the three girls that are shivering, cut and bruised, and clutching onto one another are safe at whoop.

Hoped you liked. See ya soon! 


	11. stubborn spies

I do not own any of Totally spies

Thank you Lithia Omen, but Count Olaf is bad, at least I think he's pretty scary when he's not played by Jim Carrey. As for the Carmen Sandiego thing, I couldn't help myself that was the perfect opportunity so I'm glad you liked it. It's okay if you don't review soon but I'm only rushed to make the next chapter when I see a new review. So I might not update soon because of it. But otherwise it doesn't matter.

Ch 11:

The jet lands a few feet away from where the three girls were moping. The totally spies jump up and get in karate stance ready for whoever would come out.

Their replacements came out first so the totally spies started to ambush them.

But SAC, if I can call them that, were so weak that Sam's opposite only poked her advancing enemy's forehead (that's Sam's forehead) and Sam stumbled backwards and crashed into Clover and Alex who were running forward from behind her. They all tumbled to the ground as Jerry walks out the plane.

Alex jumps up having not seen him. "You'll pay for thaaa…" The appearance of Jerry makes her stop mid sentence.

"What do you want now?!" Clover asks irritably standing behind Alex and brushing dust off her kneecaps.

"I came to rescue you" Jerry says innocently.

"YEAH RIGHT!" They scream at him.

"You're the reason we're here!" Clover shrieks. Jerry bows his head. He can't argue with that.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we are going to figure a way out of here ourselves." Sam says confidently.

The totally spies stand there with their arms folded while Jerry and the replacement spies stare at them with doubt.

After five minutes of awkward silence the scarred and dirty spies zoomed toward the whoop jet catching the others by surprise.

"Ha ha suckers!" Clover screams at them once she is inside and Sam starts the engine.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Alex runs with all her might then falls and scrapes her knee in all the dust that the jet had swirled around making it's escape.

"They always forget me." Alex says when Jerry and the other three walk towards her and help her up.

Once she's up she has her arms folded staring evil eyes at the other four who had just kindly helped her up.

She stumbles sideways and starts running fast away from them mumbling "I'm going home."

The four just stare at her shrugging.

"She won't get far with all she's been through today." Jerry says. "So, we'll meet her in about ten minutes if we walk."

The replacements shrug and kick up dust starting their journey.

Hope you liked, especially since I didn't have to get anything out of my system that time. Bye for now.


	12. Dead?

I do not own any of Totally Spies.

Thank you Lithia Omen. I'm glad you liked last chapter. If this were a different situation Sam and Clover probably wouldn't have been that mean and let Alex in the jet before they took off. But the three have gone crazy and Clover and Sam weren't themselves.

Onto the story:

Ch: 12

Jerry and the three imposter spies walked around for at least five hours in the blistering heat and accomplished nothing. They couldn't find Alex anywhere.

"This is ridiculous where is she?! WE SEARCHED THE WHOLE FRICKING DESSERT!" Jerry exclaims.

The replacement spies backed away, scared. Jerry would never act this insane. He was always a calm person but he was sweaty and had sand caked all over his body. He was starting to lose it for the first time in his life.

"Maybe we should go back to whoop." Sam's replacement asks nervously. "Alex could've had her jetpack with her or something."

Jerry considers the idea. He tries to get a vivid memory of when Alex was running away. Then he remembers the pain of guilt he got when he noticed the huge gash on her back. If she had her jet pack with her, it would've covered the gash. Therefore, she didn't have the jetpack with her. _THEN WHERE WOULD SHE BE?! _He nearly pulls all his hair out from thinking the thought. Then he remembers the tracker chip installed in Alex's tooth. _But the GPS is still in the jet. _He thinks.

"Alright, let's go back to Whoop and there we can use the technology to figure out where Alex is." He pauses and smells himself "and take a bath."

The replacement spies were too nervous to chuckle at the joke. But they took a sigh of relief in the comforting thought that Jerry agreed to go back to Whoop. The girls happily took out their compass and checked which way they should walk to go back to civilization.

Because all this craziness started early, about six o clock A.M or so, Jerry and the replacement spies got there at eight o clock at night.

As they were about to walk into Whoop Jerry says "Alright girls, the minute you see Sam and Clover, you are to hold them down the best you can while I call a mental facility." Jerry was ashamed of having to say that.

The three fashionistas kicked open the doors of whoop only to find no one in the lobby. The four searched all of whoop but Sam and Clover couldn't be found.

Jerry went outside to the landing pad for the whoop jet. He saw it was empty. The four frantically go to the tracker system, which is normally used to locate villians, but this is another case.

Jerry punches in the codeword and the screen should have shown three red dots on the world map. It showed none. The machine said that it couldn't locate them anywhere. It said the Totally spies didn't exist.

The four stare in horror. This either was Dr. Misslemon's doing or the Totally Spies were dead.

This should so be a movie, don't you agree? It would make an awesome movie. Anyway See ya soon!


	13. Tim Scam

I do not own any of Totally Spies

Thank you Lithia Omen. But, English or not, no one had a good time in that dessert. Let me tell ya. They were so miserable they better thank God there were no scorpions. I'm not going to torture them that bad though.

Onto the story!

Ch 13:

Jerry goes to bed, numb. Tomorrow he would go back to Dr. Misslemon's and if that didn't work he wouldn't know what to do with himself. 

The next day he went to the warehouse as earliest as possible. Jerry kicks open the door to the warehouse. A disheveled assistant throws his papers in the air in a flurry as he falls out his chair. "I'm really sorry about that, what do you need?" He asks Jerry.

"I need to speak with Dr. Misslemon." Jerry says.

"I'm sorry but you can't. He doesn't like any visitors." The assistant replies.

"He held me captive and then I escaped! I'm sure he wouldn't mind my appearance." Jerry yells at him.

"Well in that case go ahead. I'll lead you to his office." (Sound familiar? I tried to make it as similar as the spies first visit as possible. You can even look it up and see how close they are.)

"Misslemon!" Jerry screams as he kicks the professor to the ground. "Or I'll be forced to use this." With a shaky hand he pulls out a gun. He stares at it praying that he won't have to.

"I don't know what your talking about." The cowardly man says gulping.

"Of course he doesn't. He's not the one behind this." Jerry turns around and sees Tim Scam. Jerry drops his gun in surprise.

"Mac Smit, You kidnapped the girls?" Jerry asks.

"Geez, you are an old man. You can't even remember that was a fake name!" Tim snaps back at him. "And I didn't kidnap them. They broke me out of jail and said they wanted to join the bad side. I shrugged. What's there to argue about?"

"So, you didn't even hypnotize them? How did the girls have any notion to join forces with evil."

"We didn't need persuasion, Jerry. You abandoned us. You ruined our lives and you expect us to fight on your side." Clover says.

Jerry looks to the usual voice of reason, Sam. She just nodded her head.

Tim looks at her, overjoyed at her recent revelation.

The three replacements run into the room all of a sudden and tie their opposite's wrists together.

"Don't worry, we got this Jerr." Sam's replacement says.

"Oh no you don't" Sam replies. She bends her back and kicks her opposite over her head and Dr. Misslemon ducks resulting the girl to crash into the desk.

Mac, I MEAN TIM! smack myself on the head chuckles as the others stare wide eyed.

The other replacements let go, terrified. The totally spies throw their tracker chips at Jerry while Alex says. "Here, put these on the new totally spies."

Lithia, I know you go crazy over Tim Scam so I decided to include him just for you. But I can't stop calling him Mac. He looks more like a Mac to me. shrugs Hope you enjoyed it. 


	14. A surprise beyond belief

I do not own any of Totally Spies.

Thank you Lithia Omen. I am glad you like it. Er, love it with an extreme passion. I knew you would like the addition but I didn't know you would go psycho. It's okay. It's a good kind of psycho.

Onto the story!

Ch 14:

Jerry runs out after them. He still needed answers.

"Sam! Do you realize your holding hands with evil?!" Jerry screams after her.

"Hmm so I am." Sam looks at how she's grasping Tim's hand. "Do you know what else I am going to do with evil?" She asks.

"What?" Jerry says exasperated.

Sam smirks then leans in to give Tim Scam a kiss.

Tim immediately falls unconscious, Jerry gapes his mouth so wide you would think it would touch the cement, Dr. Misslemon and his assistant with the replacements froze in the doorway for they had arrived just as Sam made her display, and Clover and Alex chant "You go girl" as they high five Sam.

"Oh, Jerry we're going to keep the whoop jet, k? Well I don't think you have much of an option." Clover giggles.

Jerry didn't hear her. No one did except for her two friends.

"Get up!" Alex kicks poor Tim Scam who was sprawled in the parking lot.

"Huh what?" Tim says when he's near conscious. He sits up like a dog and immediately gets up to wipe off his pants and follow them away.

I made it so short just so I could torture you. Ok fine, I admit I also didn't know what to write next. But just wait till the next chapter you'll see.


	15. one way ticket to nowhere

I do not own any of Totally Spies.

Thank you Lithia Omen and Redheaded Devil. I like your reviews. And for Lithia, what conversation? You mean Tim asking her out? P.S: You better watch out with this whole obsession over Tim Scam while your bf is in the room.

Onto the story:

Ch: 14

"It's been about a half an hour of walking. When are we gonna get there?!" Clover whines.

Tim Scam raises a finger "If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?"

The spies turn around and glare at him. "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING US THERE!" They scream at him.

"Taking you where?" He asks timidly (get it **tim**idly)

"To where you live duh!" Sam replies.

"Well, you're the ones who broke me out of jail! You should know I don't live anywhere." Tim yells back.

"Whoops." Alex chuckles nervously.

Sam sighs.

"So your telling me, I nearly twisted my ankle five times in a storm for NOTHING?!" Clover screams.

No one answers her.

After a long pause Alex brings up. "When Jerry said that he would come back to whoop, do you think we could've taken him up on his offer? We could've had our old lives back if we wouldn't have abandoned him like that."

Sam and Clover look at her. She had a really good point.

Tim quickly changes their minds. "Guys, guys come on. You didn't abandon Jerry. Jerry abandoned you. You're not going to give a mean spirited guy like that a second chance are you?"

"Your right." They agree.

"I do miss my old life though" Clover says. "At least I would be cozy in my bed instead of in the middle of a violent storm!"

"Ooh I know! We'll go to that dude's place." Mac, I mean Tim says.

"Real specific." Sam sarcastically adds.

"That place where Jerry accused that man of kidnapping you guys. And then I proved to Jerry it was me." Mac continues. Sorry, I meant Tim continues.

"Dr. Misslemon?" Alex asks.

"Tim you're a genius! He's evil, he'll let us stay with him." Sam congratulates him.

"Thanks, is the prize another kiss?" Tim asks, proud of himself.

"You realize I only did that so we could get away from Jerry and our Barbie dolls of replacements." Sam asks him.

"Oh, yeah I did realize that. I was just joking." Tim bows his head. He didn't realize that. He thought it was as real as he was evil. And it really upset him to have Sam say that.

"Guys, If we're going to go to Dr. Misslemon's we'd better turn back, we'd been walking away from it this whole time." Alex says.

The four turn around and walk the other way. As they did a tear dropped into the flooded street, but no one noticed it because it blended in with the rest of the rain.

Well, I'm kind of guilty about that chapter. I know you guys are going to strangle me for having Sam say that. Sorry, well gotta go now. chuckles nervously and then closes the laptop


	16. old lives

I do not own any of Totally Spies

Thank you Lithia Omen, don't kill Sam it's my fault. Besides, she's going through some pretty tough times though, she's not herself.

Onto the story:

Ch: 16

When the four get to the warehouse they see that Jerry had gone home. Which was a good thing in their case.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Clover whines. "This dump doesn't have any bedrooms."

"Well, we could always go back outside and sleep in the storm." Sam suggests.

Clover immediately shuts up.

Across from Dr. Misslemon's office there were two dumpy, empty rooms. Tim Scam would take one while the three girls took the other.

Once settled in their new room, Alex was singing rain rain go away while looking out the window, Clover was crying while lying down on the floor because of their poor living conditions, and Sam was trying to tune them out and meditate. One of the hobbies she still kept from her old life was meditating.

But they all stop what their doing when Sam's cell phone rings because none of their phones had rung in like forever.

Alex is standing by the window, Sam is yoga sitting in the middle of the room, and Clover was lying on her stomach on the opposite side of the room from where Alex was.

They all stared at the cell phone, no one gave any indication that they were going to answer it.

"You answer it Alex!" Clover yells at her.

"No you answer it!" Alex yells back.

"No, you!"

"You"

"You"

"You"

Sam sighs. Their little fight wasn't going to end. She leans forward and picks up the phone while the other two were still screaming at each other. It was Jerry.

"Hello?" Sam asks.

"Yes Sam uhh I know that earlier today was kind of awkward but… umm I just want to say I respect your choice."

"What? You actually respect our decision?" Sam asks, she couldn't believe it.

"Yes. I can't blame you guys anyway. This whole thing was my fault." Jerry confesses.

Sam felt renewed at that statement. Her past life came flooding back to her. "Jerry, do you still work at our school?" Sam asks too late. She had taken too long of a pause that Jerry thought she was mad at him so he hung up.

"Guys, stop bickering. We're going to Whoop to get our old lives back." Sam was so loud in saying that that Tim heard them through the wall while he was trying to get some sleep but it wasn't working.

"Oh no your not." Tim says and walks out of his room following a safe distance behind the girls so they wouldn't know he was following them.

The girls weren't the only ones who had fond memories of their past lives. When Tim walked into Whoop he instantly remembered his former days at the facility. He tried to get the thoughts out his head. He couldn't they kept flooding in.

_What have I done with my life? I used to be such an honorable man. Why did I leave this life?_

He looked around whoop not interested in getting the three girls back anymore. He needed some alone time to think about this.

So what do you think about Tim turning good again? And what about the spies straightening out their life again. You'll see in the next chapter.


	17. the good side

I do not own any of Totally Spies

Thank you Lithia Omen. Hope your gig thing went fine and I'm soooo sorry I took so long to update. Sorry.

I dedicate this chapter to the funniest secret agent movie in the world. Get Smart starring Steve Carrell and Anne Hathaway.

Onto the story:

Ch: 17

Tim Scam spotted a picture of him holding hands with the mayor after one of his accomplishments. He was touched that they kept it. He kept staring at it while walking forward and he crashed into the wall.

The totally spies whipped around. Sam and Alex put Tim in a headlock while Clover handcuffed him.

"Sorry Tim, it's been fun, but we have to get back to our lives as good citizens." Sam explains as Tim stares at them questioningly.

Tim opened his mouth but didn't say anything. He was nervous about joining the good side again and he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Jerry screams as he walks into the room and accidentally spills his coffee all over himself at the sight. (I know it's the middle of the night so let's say it was decaf)

"Jerry, we're going back to our old lives. Bring him to jail." When Clover pointed her finger it stung Mac, uhh Tim.

"But Mac Smit didn't do anything." Jerry says and the four shake their heads. Jerry still couldn't remember Tim's real name. (Well, seems like Jerry and I are on the same page)

"My name is Tim Scam." Tim says through gritting his teeth. "And I'm not going to jail." He forgot that his hands were cuffed and when he tried to spring to his feet he banged his head on the floor. Tim lies on the floor unconscious with his tongue hanging out.

"That was easy." Alex says.

"Girls, I'm afraid you can't go back to the good side until you sign many wavers and get your membership at Whoop renewed completely." Jerry changes the subject.

"WHAT! We didn't need to do anything to become evil!" Clover whines. "Well, let's start now." Jerry says with a slight smile on his face. He missed Clover's constant whining. Jerry leads Clover and Alex into another room.

Sam checks to see if the coast is clear and then gives Tim and peck on the lips. She blushes and immediately runs after Jerry.

"Whaaa" Tim starts waking up. "Where am I?" He wipes his lips. "And why are my lips wet?" His face turns hot when he realizes the answer.

In the scene where Tim knocks himself unconscious, I was thinking of Get Smart when I wrote that. That's a total Max move LOL!


	18. mixed emotions

I do not own any of Totally Spies.

Thank you Lithia Omen, redheaded Devil and now Cresenta's Lark! I had no idea so many people liked Tim Scam. And anyways, I'm sorry I updated so late. I'm a lazy person.

Onto the story!

Ch 18:

"Wow, what a happy ending! You're back at Whoop and it's like nothing ever happened! Well, it will be. Soon." Alex cheers while hugging Jerry's arm.

Clover hugs his other arm.

Jerry smiles and then looks at Sam. She had her arms crossed and was frowning, not paying any attention to them.

"Sam what's wrong?" They ask. Clover stubbornly, Alex sensitively, Jerry concerned. (Their usual personalities)

Sam didn't get a chance to answer. The four had walked back into the room where they hadcuffed Tim and he was gone.

"Well, I have the first mission for you girls." Jerry says.

The three step outside. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad we're on a mission again." Clover explains.

"So, where do you think he went?" Alex asks Sam. But when Alex turned to look for an answer Sam was gone.

The two stare at the empty space next to Clover. What was up with her?!

Sam walked alone, a safe distance from her two friends. Then someone grabs her arm and pulls her into the bushes. (P.S: This is all happening at night if you didn't know)

It was Tim that pulled her in.

"Listen I don't intend to arrest you!" Sam quickly explains.

"I know, I uhh.. Noticed my lips were slightly stained when I woke up. I figured it wouldn't be Clover or Alex in a million years. It was either you or Jerry and I don't think it was Jerry." He chuckles.

Sam doesn't and gives him an awkward look.

"OH NO! IT WASN'T JERRY WAS IT?!" Tim desperately shakes her shoulders feeling that was the message Sam was giving him.

"CHILL OUT!" Sam pushes him off of her. "It was me okay? It was an instinct. I don't even like you! I honestly don't know why I did it."

Tim first shows sadness then quickly changes it to anger. "When are you gonna keep this whole I don't like you, oh wait now I do, now I don't thing up?! It's driving me crazy!" Tim screams. He looks at her.

She was silent and she looked like she didn't even care about what he just said.

He starts getting up. "Man! I'd rather be kissed by Jerry than talk to you!"

"Wait!" Sam screams and grabs his elbow before he runs off.

"SAMMIE?!"

Tim and Sam turn to look in front of them. Clover and Alex were in front of them gaping at the sight.

Well, I am very happy that this story is taking off. See ya soon!


	19. Clover's out

I do not own any of Totally Spies

Thank you Lithia Omen, Redheaded Devil, and Cresenta's Lark. But I want you to know that I didn't at first intend for this to be a Tim Sam fanfic, I got the idea from my reviewer (Lithia Omen) which is a good thing but still. LOL Tim Sam. Tim Scam. Just missing the c.

Onto the story:

Ch: 19

"Ha ha, eh excuse us." Clover scratches her head and pulls Sam and Alex to the side.

"What in the world were you doing?!" Clover questions Sam.

"Guys, this might sound weird but I might like him." Sam says twiddling her fingers.

Clover and Alex gape at her.

After a silent five seconds. Tim informs them that he heard them. Two feet away was Clover's idea of a safe place to talk privately.

"Sam you can't love him." Clover says ignoring the person right behind her hearing her every word.

Sam shrugs.

"So does this mean we're back to being evil?" Alex asks.

"It depends on Sam's decision (omg I actually spelled decision right on the first try! I'm so proud of myself! Sorry.) Clover answers. "Or we could just abandon Sam if she thinks we don't deserve our old lives back." Clover turns her back then cranes her neck to see Sam's expression.

Sam rolls her eyes and walks around to face Clover. "Your parents think your dead." Sam pats Clover on the back and walks back to her spot.

Clover turns back around. "I'll just tell them I'm not! Simple." Clover replies.

"But then they'll ground you for scaring them and leaving home like that." Alex says.

"Thank you Alex!" Sam lifts her arms up in emphasis.

"Well at least I'm not dating a criminal!" Clover snaps back.

"I'm not dating Tim Scam!" Sam seethes through her teeth.

"Guys, I was serious about turning to the good side." Tim says raising a finger.

"Will you stop eavesdropping!" Clover screams at him and runs away.

Tim was getting as aggravated with Clover as much as the other two were. "I don't think listening to a person right in front of you would qualify as eavesdropping!" Tim screams after her.

"Don't waste your breathe on her." Sam comforts him. Then she turns to Alex. "Thanks for helping me out." She tells Alex.

"So no more Totally Spies?" Alex asks trying to hold back the tears.

"She'll come around." Sam says nonchalantly pretending what just happened wasn't a big deal. But Sam didn't believe herself. Clover was a stubborn girl. Sam was the smartest member and she new there was going to be no more Totally spies.

Tim was the only one of the three that truly didn't care and was glad that the big mouth was gone. "So, … you like me?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"Don't talk to me right now." Sam says trying to hide that she was blushing.

Okay, well that's the end of the next chapter obviously. Stay tuned to see if the totally spies get back together. In other news, I'm finally getting used to calling him Tim instead of Mac.


	20. Tim tries to straightens things out

I do not own any of Totally Spies

Thank you Lithia Omen, Cresenta's Lark, and redheaded Devil. I liked your reviews they were funny.

Onto the story!

Ch 20:

"So, how do we tell Jerry that we're …" Alex couldn't finish the sentence.

Sam pulled her into her so they could cry together.

"I don't know but make sure it hurts. Really bad!" Tim chuckles.

The two glare at him.

"Okay okay geez. Seriously though can you make it hurt?"

The two narrow their eyes and continue their angry gaze.

Tim sighs. He knew what he had to do even though he badly didn't want to do it. The only reason why he was going to was because he couldn't stand Sam feeling like this. Tim walks away and checks his pocket. The crumpled piece of paper was still there. It had each of the three girls addresses on it so he could stalk Sam twenty four seven.

He forced himself to walk all the way to Clover's house. A resistance trying to pull back and a need pull him forward. They should have canceled out but they didn't. This was mental. He felt them both equally.

He rolled his eyes when he stomped up to Clover's porch. He had to push his left arm with his right to ring the doorbell and when her mom answered the door he asked if he can see Clover so low she barely heard it.

"I'm sorry we are not allowing anyone to see Clover after what she did."

"Well that's just too bad then." He growled at her and stepped in. What was she gonna do? Push him back out? He was way stronger than the fragile woman.

He walked up the stairs reluctantly. The faint crying he heard led him to the right room and he kicked it open.

Clover lifts her tear stained face from her the jumbo teddy bear. She narrowed her eyes when she saw he was there.

"Sorry Sam isn't here if you're looking to make out with her!" She screams and throws one of her numerous stuffed animals at him.

He catches it with one hand and doesn't even look away from her the whole time. He rips it's head off.

"You're forgetting I used to be a proffesional secret agent." Tim says arrogantly. "Throwing cutie fluff at me won't do any harm"

"Well, sorry but I resigned as an agent. And I didn't have anything better to throw at you." Clover snaps back at him.

Tim eyes the trash can. Anything to settle his gaze on besides her.

"Whoa whoa! Why would throw away this perfectly beautiful…" Tim takes out a picture of the three girls in sparkly dresses out the trash can gently. Then he takes it out the frame and rips off Clover and Alex so he can keep the Sam part.

"You can keep everything in that trash can that has Sam or Alex in it. Please. I don't ever want to see them ever again." Clover explains with drama queen attitude then her eyes turn wide. She takes out the other half of the picture out the trash can and tears off Alex.

"Boy, I looked gorgeous!" She stares flipping her hair.

Alex falls in the trash can all alone. Poor thing.

After a half an hour of the two gazing at the ripped portions of the once loved picture. Tim falls out of his trance.

"Anyway, I'm not here to make out with Sam…" Tim says and Clover turns wide eyed again. She backs up.

"Tim I don't even like you!"

Tim grinds his teeth. "I'M NOT HERE TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU EITHER!"

Clover wipes the sweat off her face while Tim bangs his head into the wall. "Listen, I need you to go apologize to the other two and do that gooey making up thing you do."

Clover raises her eyebrows. "Jerry's right, you are insane."

"Come on please!" Tim pauses he's never said please before. He shakes it off. "I hate Sam like this! I want her back to normal."

"Ooh, sorry buddy not gonna happen." Clover starts to paint her nails.

Tim restrains himself from yanking his hair out. He stomps out her room. He leans on the wall next to her door to think.

What does Clover want more than anything that I can grant her? He leans in the doorway and watches her figure bent over to read and magazine and paint her nails at the same time. He couldn't think of anything. Then he looks to his side. Clover's text messenger was on top of her dresser.

He grins a sly smile. He hurriedly sprints to the side of the room and snatches the pink device.

Before Clover could look up he was gone.

He zoomed down the stairs and out the house.

He quickly types the apology message and sends it to Sam and Alex. Then he forced himself not to type a hate message to Jerry.

He wipes his forehead. He did it.

Well, that was umm basically it for the chapter. Hope you liked blah blah see you soon yadda yadda.


	21. three against one

I do not own any of Totally Spies

Thank you Lithia Omen, Redheaded Devil, and Cresenta's Lark. But, it's not that Clover didn't realize her texter was gone, it's just that Tim quickly snatched it and ran out the room before she could lift her head up. She probably knows now that her texter is gone. But who am I to say probably, I'm the author!

Onto the story:

Ch: 21

Tim leans against the wall of her house, relieved. Then he hears a stomping on the stairs. Clover was after him.

He quickly takes off in the direction of Sam and Alex. He got to the spot where they were crying together but they weren't there. Tim scratches his head.

"GIVE IT BACK!" He whips around and sees that Clover was on his tail.

He quickly runs towards whoop.

He hurriedly runs into Jerry's old office or new office? Whichever one. And locks the door. He takes a sigh of relief when he sees Sam and Alex were with Jerry.

He quickly slips the texter into the trash can and tells Sam and Alex to check their messages.

They do so and quickly transform to tears again when they read Clover's message. Well, Tim's message technically.

Just then Clover starts banging on the door screaming to get in.

Sam and Alex quickly open the door and hug Clover so tight she couldn't escape. She just glared at Tim while the two crying girls squeezed her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jerry asks Tim with sparkles in his eyes.

Tim looks at him disgusted. He was disturbed at the question. "Yeah real touching, I gotta go back to jail where I belong." Tim answers.

"No, don't go." Jerry pleads. "You and me can work together! We can be such good partners working at Whoop." Jerry explains.

That wasn't exactly Tim's cup of tea. "No, I'm sorry" Tim says and starts to walk out the door.

"WAIT!" Clover screams and Sam and Alex let go, surprised.

Tim stops obediently hoping Clover will let him off the hook. "The truth is, I didn't send that message" Clover starts. "Look in the trash can!" She suddenly takes on a different tone of voice.

Sam and Alex are stunned when they find her texter in the trash can.

"Tim sent the message. All because he wanted his old Sam back." Clover says arrogantly and points a finger at Tim.

"Tim, how could you? You thought that would actually work?" Sam asks disappointed.

"We'll be right back" Alex says and the three exit the room.

Tim and Jerry look at each other, confused. A few moments later the totally spies come back this time wearing heavy weaponry and each holding a powerful laser in their hand.

"Now you can go" Clover says and Tim flies out the room with the three girls on his tail shooting him with spy technology.

Poor Tim, he was only trying to help. Oh well, he did get all up in their business. Anyway, Hope you liked See ya soon!

Lina Destin

DUH!


	22. Hey Juliet

I do not own any of Totally Spies

Thank you Lithia Omen, Cresenta's Lark, and redheaded Devil. I liked your reviews they were funny. De ja vu. Anyways, don't be mad at Clover. She's a fictional character! I'm the one who writes this story! Your supposed to be mad at me! Oh wait, on second thought, it's all Clover's fault. Carry on.

Onto the story!

Ch 22:

After two hours of being zapped by the girls, Tim starts to get tired and slows down. The girls take the advantage and pounce on him.

"HEY! Please stop!" Tim screams almost to tears. "Haven't I been tortured enough?" He gesture's to his ripped clothing and scarred body.

The girls stop reluctantly. He stands up and brushes his sweaty bangs out of his face. "Can I speak to Sam alone?" He asks when he finally got their attention.

"Sure Romeo, would you also like the Capulet's to allow her to marry you so your life can be perfect?!" Clover infuriates.

"Sure" Tim shrugs. "Could you do that?"

"Obviously you haven't read the play Romeo and Juliet! Or at least it's ending." Clover smirks and was about to stab him when Sam pushes her to the ground.

"Don't you think this is a little too much?" Sam asks.

Clover and Alex look at each other then shake their heads "Nope."

Sam rolls her eyes. Then pushes Tim to the tree making sure to be more than two feet away from them this time.

"Hey Juliet" Tim says.

Sam slaps him on the forehead. "STOP! You're not punny!"

Tim sighs. "Do you forgive me for what I did?"

Sam turns wide eyed. "What the…!" She closes her mouth. "Tim no one asks that anymore. That's so Pre -K"

"So do you forgive me?" Tim asks again.

Sam sighs. "I guess."

"Cool." Tim answers.

"Stop staring at me!" Sam says blushing.

Tim closes his mouth. He was starting to drool. Then he did something instantly at a crazy thought he didn't think twice about. He punched her clear in the face.

Sam falls limp against the tree. 

Tim catches her before she reaches the ground. "I've always wanted to do that." Tim says gazing at her narrow face. But he couldn't hold her for much longer. He's just been racing around a mysterious waste yard being shot at by plasma guns, his body couldn't hold that much weight at this time. He fell unconscious with her.

On the other side of the tree Clover had been grinding a pine cone into her fore head listening to Alex's argument about raspberries being a unique and tasty fruit.

"Alex, it's been almost an hour now! What do you think they are doing?" Clover demands.

Alex shrugs. "Let's find out."

The two walk behind the tree. Then they find the two unconscious on the dirty ground. Sam laying on top of Tim Scam.

"We better call Jerry." Alex concludes.

"Ya think?!" Clover exclaims sarcastically.

Sorry, but that's it for this chapter. Hasta La Vista! 


	23. WHAT DID YOU DO?

I do not own any of Totally Spies

Thank you Lithia Omen, Cresenta's Lark and redheaded Devil. Okay, I'm gonna sound like an idiot. Because I wrote it. But, you know how I wrote that the two are unconscious lying on the floor when Clover and Alex find them? I completely forgot about the whole Romeo and Juliet concept when I wrote that. In fact, the next morning I was thinking about it and said, wait a minute! That's how Romeo and Juliet ends! So yeah, I'm a retard and I didn't do it on purpose.

P.S: Tim Scam being Romeo has nothing to do with Leonordo Decaprio. That movie is just a version of the play.

Onto the story!

Ch 23:

When Alex closes her phone from calling some more agents Clover looks to her and says "Geez, I was kidding about that whole Capulet thing."

Alex nods. "They take everything so seriously"

The agents arrive with Jerry leading them and Alex tugs on Jerry's tie. "Are they alive?" She begs.

Jerry looks at her strangely. Then he reaches his hand down in front of Sam's nose. He lifts it back up when he feels hot air on his hand. "Yeah, they're breathing alright." Jerry replies confused that they didn't do that.

Clover and Alex get embarrassed. "Oh, so we could've tried that this whole time?" Clover chuckles nervously.

Just then Tim starts to wake up.

Once he is sitting up and his eyes were open Jerry kneels down next to Sam. "She's out cold, she's not going to get up anytime soon." Jerry says giving Tim a worried/confused/WHAT DID YOU DO glance.

When Tim doesn't reply Jerry starts to talk to Clover and Alex. "You guys better be heading home, it's past midnight." Jerry puts his hand on Alex' shoulder.

"But what about Sammie?!" Alex cries.

"Oh, we're going to have to take her in for the night." Jerry replies sweetly.

"But what about Tim! He can't get away with this!" Clover whines.

"Why do you care, miss I never want to see them again!" Tim snaps back.

Alex soon remembers why their here. She gives a hatred glance to Clover and goes to stand next to Jerry who was trying to break up the brawl with Clover and Tim.

"**STOP!"** Jerry screams it so loud everyone shuts up, even all the back up agents who were chatting about other missions.

"I'm sick of you two always fighting." Jerry says.

Alex comes out from cowering behind a tree. "You can say that again." She nods her head.

"No I won't say it again! You all are so demanding!" Jerry storms into the jet snapping orders to all the back up agents.

Tim picks up Sam and walks to the jet with Clover and Alex. The three are dead silent. And so is Sam but she doesn't count she's unconscious.

Wow, chilling. Jerry is sort of getting a different attitude in this story that you would NEVER see in the show. That's why you have me!


	24. Sam wakes up

I do not own any of Totally Spies BUT I WISH I DID!

Thank you Cresenta's Lark, redheaded Devil, and Lithia Omen!

Onto the story:

Ch: 24

Ththththththththththththththththhthththththththththththththththththththththththththhththth

Sorry, writer's block

When everyone gets in the jet, the only spot open when Tim gets in, is the seat next to Jerry. Tim looked desperately for another open seat. There was none.

He gulped and then sat in the seat next to the infuriated man with Sam in his arms.

"Tim, does this mean you're not going to join the good side?" Jerry asks him.

Tim squints. He was hoping Jerry wouldn't try to talk to him. Tim was so nervous he didn't even notice that Jerry finally got his name right.

Tim looks at Sam's face and looks at how beautiful goodness can be. "I don't know" Tim replies barely in a raspy whisper.

Jerry sighs. He was upset but he understood.

For the rest of the ride the whole jet was silent except for the constant chatter of Clover and Alex squealing about the cute guy in chemistry class.

At the end of the flight Sam started to wake up.

Tim hurriedly leads her out the jet with Clover and Alex following them.

"Ouch, why does my eye hurt?" Sam asks when they are all in whoop.

"Because you have a black eye!" Clover yells arrogantly.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Tim screams at her.

Sam slaps the both of them. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" She screams desperately.

Tim and Clover were both about to answer but Sam shushes them simultaneously. "Alex, tell me what happened." Sam asks in a calm tone.

Tim and Clover both glare at her trying to scare her into being on each other's side.

Alex gulps. "Somehow, Tim uhh knocked you unconscious." Alex says in a quiet mouse voice then cringes, afraid that Tim would beat her up. Tim didn't, he knew Sam wouldn't appreciate it.

"This is ridiculous!" Clover throws her hands up in frustration. "I'm going home. AGAIN!"

Right before she was about to slam the door, her red headed ex friend stopped her and dragged her over there.

"No, we're all going to work this out." Sam looks around at the two's furious faces and then at Alex's frightened one.

"Were just missing one person." Sam says.

Tim's eyes grow wide. The past few conversations with Jerry have been very awkward. He was starting to hate him more and more.

Stay tuned for the next chapter when they have the talk. Ooh. Well, Hope you liked. See ya soon!


	25. A surprising secret

I do not own any of Totally Spies BUT I WISH I DID!

Thank you Cresenta's Lark, redheaded Devil, and Lithia Omen!

Onto the story:

Ch: 25

Sam was about to exit the door to try to find him when Tim stops her. "Wait a minute! Do we have to get Jerry? We could just do this just the four of us, I mean why do we really need Jerry?" He emphasized the name as if he were a distasteful person.

"Why not? He's in this too." Sam protests, confused at how Tim desperately wouldn't let her go find him.

"Me and Jerry…"

"Jerry and I" Clover corrects him.

Tim glares at her while she sticks her tongue out at him. "JERRY AND I! …don't really get along well." Tim softens his voice when he looks to Sam.

"Exactly why we need him here!" Sam turns around and once more Tim grabs her shoulder.

"Sam please…"

"Tim, I don't care how scared you are! We're going to fix this problem." Sam turns and leaves.

This time Tim didn't try to stop her. He was too offended that she just accused him of being scared of anything!

"Ooh Tim's scared!" Clover teases and Tim violently tries to escape Alex's grasp so he can tear Clover to pieces.

Then Tim abruptly stops when he hears four footsteps behind him and Jerry clearing his throat. (P.S: I had to ask mom how to spell throat. I'm not the best at spelling.)

Alex falls by the exhaustion from having to hold the strong man back.

Tim turns around and when he sees Jerry his face turns hot. "I was just leaving." As Tim walks out Sam starts to push him back into the room. He didn't fight back. He liked it. 

When everyone is settled in a seat Jerry starts the discussion. "Tim, if you would just join the good side we could've have been very special friends."

"Special friends?" Tim repeats. He looked as though he was about to barf. Clover had the same expression but Alex was getting teary eyed. Sam just folded her arms and looked out the window pretending not to care.

"Jerry, I've always hated you. Don't even bring up special friends." As Tim reveals the truth everyone else is in tense silence.

"I'm just saying, you could have been such a good friendly man." Jerry pauses and Alex urges him to continue. "Like you were a long time ago when I trained you for your position." Jerry says silently.

The three girls go from silent and minding their own business to amazed and wide eyed. 

"YOU TRAINED HIM?!" They simultaneously ask Jerry. Then they turn to Tim. "HE TRAINED YOU?!"

Tim's arms were folded and he was pulling off the regular teenage I don't care attitude off pretty well. He slumps deeper into his seat.

"Yes, he was a very fast learner when he was a boy." Jerry says, his eyes sparkling with the memories.

Tim jumps out his seat. "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Tim sighs. "Let it go, those days are over. There is no way you can bring them back!" He looks at the floor. "Hasta La vista." He sighs and starts to leave.

Sam grabs his arm.

Tim glares at her. 

Sam suddenly had second thoughts about doing that. 

This was the only time that Sam touched him and he didn't get butterflies. He yanks his arm away and runs out the room.

"Well that didn't work." Clover says amused. The others sigh. 

WELL OF COURSE IT DIDN'T, CLOVER! 

Well, I hoped you enjoyed that. It's time to go now. I feel so sorry I think I'm gonna cry! Na, I'm kidding I don't give a care. But I hope you do! So, Hasta La Vista! 


	26. Bringing him back

I do not own any of Totally Spies but I wish I did. That would be awesome!

Thank you Lithia Omen, Cresenta's Lark and redheaded Devil!

Onto the story!

Ch 26:

Sam looks at the door. "Let him leave! He belongs in jail and we can have our old lives back like normal." Clover explains.

"But I feel so sorry for him" Sam protests.

Jerry's eyes widen and he looks at the floor. He was the only one in the room who didn't know they were kinda in love with each other. But now he does.

"Oh come on Sammie, we can send him postcards and stuff." Alex's two friends glared at her. They didn't want to give an award to the stupidest compromise on the planet.

"Why won't he just join whoop again?! He was so very good at it." Jerry sighs.

"Maybe he's just a tiny bit disturbed at the fact you keep calling him your special friend." Clover says rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with it? I think it's cute!" Alex says.

Jerry blushes. He knows he did something wrong when the sixteen year old toddler agrees with it. (I don't honestly know if Alex is sixteen that's an approximate estimate.)

Sam sighs. "We should go talk to him!" Sam says and she starts walking out the door.

Clover stops her. "Sam don't please! We'll do just fine with out him."

"WE WILL YES!" Sam agrees. Then looks to the door and whispers "But he won't."

Clover rolls her eyes. "Who really cares about him anyway?"

"I DO!" Jerry, Alex and Sam all scream simultaneously at her. Then they were surprised they just did that.

Clover scratches her head amazed that they would actually give a care for one of America's most Wanted. (Or Argentina's most wanted. Wherever you live)

"So it's settled then, let's go persuade him back." Sam says.

"NO WAY!" Jerry and Clover shout.

"I never agreed to this." Clover says pointing to herself. As if by some stupid comprehension they would think she's talking about someone else. Especially since she used the word I!

"And, I don't think Tim wants to see me anymore." Jerry sighs.

"You don't _think?_" The three girls ask.

"I'll go with you Sammie!" Alex cheers.

"Thank you." Sam nods and the two walk out the room.

Clover rolls her eyes and Jerry watches them leave in anticipation.

I'm sorry to say that the end of the story is coming up soon. But stop crying. There will be more fish in the sea right? And besides, if you beg and plead without end. I'll make a sequel. Hope you liked! See ya soon!


	27. The last chapter

I do not own any of Totally Spies but I wish I did. That would be awesome!

Thank you Lithia Omen, Cresenta's Lark and redheaded Devil! And I'm sorry I updated so late. I'm working on a sequal to my novel. Unfortunately you can't read it. It's not about a show. Sorry. So… this is it. The ending.

Onto the story!

Ch 27:

A few minutes later Tim comes in, well comes being forced in.

Sam and Alex were pushing him causing him to slide in on his heals.

Once inside Tim turns around to escape but Sam had shut the door and locked it. "We're gonna work this out." Sam says grimly.

Jerry spies a gadget in Tim's hand. "Were you trying to steal our gadgets?" Jerry asks him.

Tim blushes and hurriedly drops it.

"Just out of curiosity, what does that thing do?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. I just joined whoop again so I missed out on a bunch of new gadgets."

Jerry answers.

Sam nods.

"Well, let's see!" Clover picks it up and presses the fire button.

The spies were as usual laughing and giggling with each other after school.

"Hey you know what I've noticed?" Sam brings up.

"What Sammie?" Alex asks sipping her smoothie.

"Jerry hasn't whooped us all day!"

"Hey! I didn't even notice that. That is really weird." Clover says then narrows her eyes.

"What is he up to now?"

"I don't know but who cares?!" Alex shouts at them. "Don't you guys want to enjoy the very first day of no whooping?"

Good point they agree and continue giggling about whatever they were talking about before.

So… good ending huh? Anyway, I might not do a sequal to this until a while because of the other novel I'm working on. But still look out for it. Just don't kill yourself in anticipation.


End file.
